“Bookmarks” or “favorites” are typical ways for a browser executed at a client to remember documents (e.g., web pages) that a user has visited when browsing documents located on a network, such as, for example, the Internet. Bookmarks or favorites permit the user to return to the bookmarked document easily. Existing browser bookmarks (e.g., Internet Explorer's “Favorites”) are stored under the current user's settings on a client computer. Local storage of a user's bookmarks at a client, however, has the disadvantage that the user cannot access the bookmarks across multiple different computers. When a user has, for example, a computer at work and at home, the user's bookmarks on one computer cannot be accessed from the other computer. Thus, using existing client-side bookmarks, users typically cannot access the same set of bookmarks across multiple different computers.